A Galactic Crisis
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Dedede ordered a monster called Galacta Knight. It is revealed that Galacta Knight used to be a star warrior but he was turned into a monster by eNeMeE. Now Galacta Knight has challenged Meta Knight to a duel and it's up to Kirby and Meta Knight to stop Galacta Knight.


A Galactic Crisis

One morning, Dedede and Escargoon were having a conversation in the throne room. "None of the monsters that Nightmare Enterprises sent us has ever defeated Kirby," King Dedede said angrily.

"Well you would probably defeat Kirby if you used my inventions instead on relying on monsters," argued Escargoon.

Dedede hit Escargoon with his hammer. "Your inventions won't be able to defeat Kirby. I just have to order a really strong monster to do the job," said Dedede. He sat on his throne and contacted Nightmare Enterprises.

"Welcome back Dedede, how can we help you today?" asked the salesman.

"I need the strongest monster you got," said Dedede.

"No problem, I'll send you a monster right now," the salesman replied.

The monster delivery system was activated and a monster showed up. He has a hot-pink body with silver armor. He wore a whitish-platinum mask with two curved golden horns rising up from the top of the mask. The mask has a vertical and horizontal opening. He has glowing pink eyes and feathered, lavender wings on his back. He wore white gloves and silver sabatons on his feet. He carried a pink lance with a purple handguard and a white shield. The shield has a pink ring and a golden four-pointed star. Solid pink, curved lines are around the inner portion of the star.

"This here is Galacta Knight, the strongest warrior in the galaxy," explained the salesman. "He'll be able to defeat Kirby."

The screen turned itself off and Dedede went up to Galacta Knight.

"I need you to find Kirby and defeat him," said Dedede.

"Kirby, I never heard of him before," said Galacta Knight.

"He's a star warrior who lives in Cappy Town," explained Escargoon.

"A star warrior you say," said Galacta Knight. He bowed to King Dedede. "I'll find this Kirby fellow and defeat him for you. If he is your enemy, then he is my enemy too," said Galacta Knight. He flew out of the castle and headed towards the village.

Chef Kawasaki was taking out the garbage. Just then Galacta Knight showed up.

"Where is Kirby?" asked Galacta Knight.

Chef Kawasaki is speechless.

"Very well, I'll search for him," said Galacta Knight. He went inside Kawasaki's restaurant and began to wreck the place.

"Hey, you can't attack my restaurant," said Chef Kawasaki.

Galacta Knight turned around and attacked Chef Kawasaki, thus forcing him to leave his restaurant. Galacta Knight went all over Cappy Town, searching for Kirby and attacking the villagers. Tokkori went to tell Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff the news.

"What! Someone's attacking the village!" exclaimed Tiff in surprise.

"Yeah, some knight showed up and attacked the villagers," explained Tokkori.

"Don't worry, we'll go to the village right away," said Tiff. She, Tuff and Kirby headed towards the village.

Meanwhile Galacta Knight confronted the villagers. "Reveal me where Kirby is and I'll spare your lives," said Galacta Knight.

"You have no right to threaten us," said Chief Bookem.

Galacta Knight draws out his lance. "Silence!" yelled Galacta Knight, "If you do not tell me where Kirby is, then you will face my wrath."

The Cappies were scared of Galacta Knight. Suddenly Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby showed up.

"You stop right there," said Tiff.

Galacta Knight saw them. He noticed Kirby. "Who is this pink puffball?" asked Galacta Knight.

"That's Kirby," said Tiff.

"Kirby?" said Galacta Knight.

"Yeah, he's a star warrior and he's going to stop you," said Tuff.

Galacta Knight moved towards Kirby. "So you're Kirby," said Galacta Knight.

"Poyo," replied Kirby.

Galactic Knight laughed. "Well then, I'll have to defeat you," he told Kirby. He charged towards Kirby but Kirby evaded the attack. Galacta Knight tried to attack Kirby but Kirby avoided his moves. "I'll finish you, Kirby," said Galacta Knight. He was about to charge at Kirby when Meta Knight showed up.

"Hold it right there Galacta Knight," said Meta Knight.

Galacta Knight noticed Meta Knight. "Well, if it isn't Meta Knight," he said with a laugh. "I never thought I would see you again."

"You will not defeat Kirby for I will protect him," said Meta Knight.

"If you're going to be in the way, then I will fight you too," said Galacta Knight, "I challenge you to a duel; meet me at Kabu Canyon at sunrise." Galacta Knight left the village.

"It looks like you've been challenged to a duel, Meta Knight," said Mayor Blustergas.

"Yes, and now I must prepare myself," said Meta Knight. He left the village. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby followed Meta Knight.

They soon found Meta Knight. "Meta Knight, do you know that knight?" asked Tiff.

"Yes, his name is Galacta Knight," said Meta Knight. "He is one of the strongest star warriors in the galaxy." Meta Knight explained to Tiff and Tuff about Galacta Knight. "Many years ago, he fought monsters during the war. His enemies feared him for his power was too great. Galacta Knight was captured by eNeMeE. Galacta Knight was soon corrupted by eNeMeE and he was turned into a monster. He fought and defeated many star warriors. I fought Galacta Knight and I won the battle. Before Galacta Knight left, he said that he would fight me when he sees me next time," explained Meta Knight.

"So now Galacta Knight has challenged you to a duel," said Tuff.

"Yes, but Galacta Knight is also after Kirby as well; we must train him so that Kirby can stop Galacta Knight," said Meta Knight.

So Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight trained Kirby so that Kirby would be prepared for the battle. Meanwhile Dedede and Escargoon found out that Galacta Knight had challenged Meta Knight to a duel.

"You were supposed to defeat Kirby," said Escargoon.

"I'm sorry that I challenged Meta Knight to a duel but I have a grudge against him," said Galacta Knight.

"Just be sure to defeat Kirby, that's all I care about," said Dedede.

Once again, Galacta Knight bowed to Dedede. "I'll take care of both Meta Knight and Kirby," he said. Galacta Knight flew off.

By sunrise, Meta Knight confronted Galacta Knight. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Dedede, and Escargoon were also there to watch the battle.

"This will be just like old times except I will win this battle," said Galacta Knight.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Meta Knight. They soon attacked each other.

"Get him, Meta Knight," said Tuff.

Meta Knight swinged his sword at Galacta Knight but he could tell that Galacta Knight was much stronger.

"My, you're stronger than the last time I fought you last," said Meta Knight.

"Isn't it obvious, eNeMeE has made me stronger," said Galacta Knight.

They continued battling but Galacta Knight overpowered Meta Knight. Galacta Knight summoned a tornado and the tornado hit Meta Knight. Meta Knight was weak from the attack.

"Time to finish you once and for all," said Galacta Knight.

Kirby knew that Meta Knight was in trouble. Kirby jumped in front of Meta Knight. "Poyo," said Kirby.

Galacta Knight saw Kirby. "So you're going to be in the way," said Galacta Knight. "Fine, then I will fight you before I finish off Meta Knight." Galacta Knight charged at Kirby. Kirby tried to fight back but he got hit by Galacta Knights moves. Tiff saw that Kirby wouldn't have a chance against Galacta Knight if something isn't done about it. Galacta Knight created a Crescent Shot from his shield. The attack was aimed at Kirby.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled the move and he transformed into Sword Kirby.

"Alright, it's Sword Kirby," said Tuff.

Sword Kirby began attacking Galacta Knight but Galacta Knight used his shield to block the attack. While Kirby is battling Galacta Knight, Meta Knight attacked Galacta Knight.

"What the…" said Galacta Knight. He didn't have a chance to react for Meta Knight hit him. Meta Knight turned to Kirby.

"I have gotten my strength back," he said.

Together Meta Knight and Kirby attacked Galacta Knight. He was no match for them. Before they knew it, Galacta Knight was weakened.

"Finish him, Kirby," said Meta Knight.

Sword Kirby charged up a Sword Beam. Galacta Knight tried to block it with his shield but he got hit. Galacta Knight exploded and he was defeated. Kirby returned to normal as Tiff and Tuff cheered for Kirby's victory. Dedede wept for his defeat.

"I can't believe that Kirby defeated the strongest warrior in the galaxy," said Dedede.

"I guess even Galacta Knight couldn't defeat Kirby," said Escargoon. Dedede and Escargoon left Kabu Canyon.

"You did it Kirby, you've beaten Galacta Knight," said Tuff.

"Poyo," replied Kirby.

"Galacta Knight might be defeated, but there may be more powerful monsters for Kirby to battle," said Meta Knight.

Tiff nodded. "We may have to help Kirby train more so that he would be ready for future battles," she said.

And so Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight and Kirby headed back to Cappy Town after another victory was obtained by Kirby.


End file.
